kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Wilson
Craig Wilson is a American-New Zealander, He was selected to remain KND after his 13th birthday and he join the Backup team and Ling ChangHong's team known as "The Dynasty" to spy on enemies and going to back other operatives up in a fight. Info Name: Craig Wilson KND operative: Numbuh 139 Age: 15 Equipment: Dual M.U.S.K.E.Ts, Wrist watch for disguises and stuff. interest: helping young kids, backing up any other operatives in a tough fight and spying in enemy headquarters Friends: Sector V, The member of the backup team. Enemies: Father, Samantha Chung-Yun, Ninja Teens and other villians. Vehicles He first drives a modified 4-door base saloon car (Holden commodore) but it was wrecked and lost a wheel on it when it hit other operatives and ninja teens in their vehicles (Bikes and Machines). He then changed into a super car (Nissan GT-R) with a sound system at the trunk with a new bodykit, rims, hoods, neons, window tints and rear wing installed. He also customised the car with decals and vinyls, represent his street racing team. Personality He was a great operative, as he can do some various missions which involve lots on intense work. Appearance He wears a black t-shirt, a blue jacket, black trouses, white sneakers, and yellow goggles Missions info After his few missions is done and doing the next one which involves a first pursuit in a very stormy day. a few operatives including sector V didn't focus on the road properly when the lightning strikes on the road and a few operatives got crashes and wrecked with their bikes. Craig sees the accident which he cannot stop his first car and crashed into it and it got destroyed. He got a bruised leg which he cannot walk properly. so he sometimes have to use crutches to walk. His another mission that he and his team done is to rescue Sector V which they got captured and taken to a factory where they are tortures by the ninja teens and the Bounty Hunters with their zapping weapons. So he and his team decided to plan something that can distract them, by using their own car's sound system which can play music and make a loud sound with a strong sonic boom. After this plan works they immediately run and take Sector V out of the factory and escape. And the pursuit starts. After a few minutes later during the pursuit, the team escape and the ninja teens and bounty hunters lost them. After the rescue mission, Craig was into a familiar deal but declines it. Kuki would not give up of finding it, she discover its already being crooked and she end up being taken to arctic prison where she was chained up for a couple of days. By the time she was released, she's not very happy at Craig about this and cannot forgive him for being abandoned from him and her friends. But during the next mission in downtown. The sweeper got both operatives, Kuki and Hoagie. Craig rescue them while his teammate keep them busy. He first rescued Hoagie and Kuki was next but Hoagie said "She wouldn't help you, after what happened a couple of days ago, she'll be laughing about leaving you behind". And Craig said "I didn't do anything wrong with the deal". After Craig did rescued Kuki and Hoagie. They escape from it and The sweeping machine that the Ninja Teens got was destroyed. They all return to headquarters after this next rescue mission. Quotes Typical Rival! KND aren't afraid to try it! NO!! No, no, i'm fine, thanks. Why? Who you afraid of? Nice try. GAAHH! Dead End!! See ya I picked up an enemy. Back off!! You can blame for this too, Kuki. You always do. What are you worrying about, Kuki? this sweet deal isn't cool, i wouldn't want to go near it. And if it does go wrong, all of us including sector V will be in it together. Everyone, i have something to tell you guys after a few missions done, I've got into the familiar deal, find out that the familiar deal have been crooked, so i backed out to prevent anymore incidents happening. But Kuki was in too deep. Too stubborn to give up. If i knew it all along, it would've kept Kuki out of the arctic prison, but it kept ruining me. So i didn't say anything, not entirely. She was sad when she was chained up in the arctic prison for a couple of days. I won't leave my friends behind, I won't leave her again. I will not leave any operative behind. I'm using the power-up, stay behind me. There's only one way to stop Shannon. Trivia Craig Wilson was a similar character to Kurt Wylde from Hot Wheels Acceleracers with a similar personality. He was born in New Zealand and move to United States with his family to live a better life with his new friends when he was little. Category:Operatives Category:Teenagers Category:Backup operatives